


Pluvia

by lightless_star



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Oneshot, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapi kau selalu menghilang bersama hujan. Meninggalkanku sendirian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton. I take no profit.

Aku dan dirimu bertemu dibawah naungan langit mendung akhir bulan Juni.

Waktu itu, wajahku sedang dibanjiri linangan airmata. Ada beberapa orang berseragam rumah sakit turun dari sebuah ambulans putih dan mengangkat seorang perempuan yang baru saja berhasil dikeluarkan dari puing-puing mobil kami yang hancur. Usiaku saat itu empat belas tahun, dan aku terus menggenggam erat tangan dinginnya yang terjulur diantara badan mobil kami yang menimpa badannya sebelum ambulans datang. Berharap bisa berbagi kehangatan dan merasakan jemarinya bergerak menggenggam balik tanganku, namun ternyata tidak.

"Nee-chan…."

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berucap lirih. Aku bisa merasakan napasku terasa sangat berat diantara sesenggukan tangis, bajuku basah dan rambutku berantakan tak karuan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang aku mau cuma mengejar Kakak ke dalam mobil itu, tapi luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku membuatku sulit bergerak, bahkan berdiri saja rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi.

Dan diantara isak tangis dan ketidakberdayaan itu, aku menemukan sosokmu. Senyum secerah mentari yang mengalahkan terang partikel cahaya yang menyelubungi sosokmu. Kau begitu kontras dengan hujan yang muram.

"Hai, aku Yuuma. Dan aku suka hujan." Begitu ucapmu saat itu, sedikit menunduk kemudian melambaikan tangan kanan kepadaku yang terduduk lesu beberapa sentimeter darimu. Kau tak mengenakan payung ditengah hujan deras hari itu, tapi pakaian serba putihmu tak terlihat basah sedikitpun.

 _Kalau begitu aku juga akan membencimu_ , batinku. Karena aku juga benci hujan mulai saat itu.

* * *

Aku kembali ke tempat itu satu tahun setelahnya. Tangan kanan membawa sebuah vas bunga elok berwarna biru muda dan di saku celanaku ada sebatang  _dark chocolate_  kesukaan Kakak, yang kemudian kuletakkan di pinggir jalan tempat ia terakhir terbujur sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit dan menghembuskan napas terakhir sebelum sampai disana.

Hari ini hujan. Sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu ketika aku terakhir kali melihatnya, dan aku benar-benar benci cuaca hari ini. Tak ada ramalan cuaca yang memberitakan akan ada hujan siang ini di kawasan Tokyo jadi aku tak ingat membawa payung dari rumah. Akhir bulan Juni sudah awal musim panas, tapi aku tak seharusnya lupa kalau akhir Juni adalah akhir musim hujan juga.

Didekat tempat kecelakaanku dan Kakak, ada sebuah halte bus yang selalu sepi. Bahkan saat hujan seperti ini, tak ada seorang pun berteduh disana. Mungkin orang-orang lebih suka langsung pulang kerumah dan tak mau berlama-lama diluar dengan cuaca seperti ini, aku tak mengerti. Tapi selain aku, ada seorang lagi disana. Dan disanalah aku melihatmu lagi.

Kau memiliki warna rambut merah jambu yang mirip sepertiku, hanya saja milikmu dipotong pendek dengan beberapa helai terlihat memanjang didekat leher dan bagian depan. Aku tidak lupa kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, dan sebenarnya daritadi aku memperhatikanmu. Hujan turun tepat setelah sosokmu duduk disana dan aku tak mengerti ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa.

Kau diselubungi sebentuk cahaya terang, begitu menyilaukan untukku yang sudah lama tidak keluar rumah sejak kepergiannya. Pakaian serba putih yang rapi kau kenakan hari itu sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Aku duduk disebelahmu dan kau menoleh ketika menyadari kedatanganku.

"Hei, kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini! Apa kau mengingatku?"

Senyum yang sama, suara yang sama. Aku tak pernah lupa itu meskipun baru sekali bertemu denganmu satu tahun yang lalu, karena kau meninggalkan kesan buruk dimataku saat itu.

"Ya. Aku juga mengingatmu. Orang gila yang sempat-sempatnya tersenyum ramah dan menyapa seorang gadis korban kecelakaan, ya kan?" ucapku ketus.

Kemudian kau tertawa. Ini pertamakalinya bagiku melihat orang tertawa selepas itu setelah sekian lama, aku bahkan tak ingat kapan diriku sendiri terakhir melakukannya.

Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah sedikit saja, Yuuma?

"Kau kejam sekali, Luka. Aku bukan orang gila. Bukan orang jahat juga. Jangan bilang begitu, dong!"

Tidak ada orang baik yang bisa bersikap seperti itu ketika melihat kecelakaan tragis. Apalagi ketika kau melihat seorang gadis yang patah kaki dan tak mampu berdiri harus ditinggal mati oleh anggota keluarganya, orang baik macam apa yang mampu melakukan hal itu?

Sungguh, hari ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan untukku. Satu tahun kematian Kakak, dan cuaca diluar benar-benar mengingatkanku pada peristiwa itu. Membuatku kembali terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang seakan tak berujung. Selain itu, aku harus bertemu denganmu, dengan salah satu orang yang paling tak ingin aku temui ketika pertamakalinya aku keluar rumah setelah satu tahun ini.

Tunggu dulu. Apa barusan kau memanggil dengan nama depanku? Bukankah kita tak saling kenal? Aku memang tau namamu, tapi tetap saja….

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Kau mengedikkan bahu, kedua tangan disilangkan didepan dada dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dari sini, sosokmu yang bercahaya lagi-lagi terlihat kontras dengan hujan dan langit mendung yang datang bersamanya. Apa manusia selalu terlihat menyilaukan seperti ini? Penasaran, aku mencoba menyentuh sosokmu.

Namun tanganku malah menggenggam udara kosong.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku merinding dan kau menatapku dengan seulas senyuman polos, tak menyadari wajahku yang sekarang terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Jangan takut padaku, Luka. Aku bukan hantu," ucapmu sambil menatapku. Raut wajahmu terlihat begitu damai, dan seharusnya bisa menenangkan

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, kedua kaki terasa gemetar dan mati rasa. Aku ingin lari sekarang juga, tapi kurasa aku tak akan sanggup berdiri.

"T-Tapi, kau bukan manusia…."

Kau mengangguk pelan, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dengan gaya santai. Seharusnya, dirimu tak terlihat menyeramkan sedikitpun. Wajahmu memang pucat, tapi cukup tampan dan tak terlihat hancur atau penuh darah seperti para hantu di film horror. Namun fakta bahwa kau tak bisa disentuh membuatku merinding setengah mati.

"Apa sebenarnya kau ini, Yuuma?"

Ya,  _Apa_. Karena menggunakan  _Siapa_  sepertinya tak tepat lagi. Kau jelas-jelas bukan manusia.

"Aku malaikat hujan," ucapmu riang. Kemudian berdiri dan merentangkan tangan didepanku dengan senyum yang lebar dan nada suara yang menunjukkan kejujuran. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Malaikat? Yang benar saja.

"Tidak mungkin seorang malaikat mau menunjukkan diri didepan manusia, apalagi didepanku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini."

"Kau menarik, Luka! Karena itulah aku datang padamu, dan aku akan senang sekali kalau kau menjadi temanku!"

Teman, katamu? Aku jarang memiliki teman yang sesama manusia, dan sekarang aku harus berteman dengan Malaikat Hujan? Oh, maksudku pembohong yang mengaku sebagai Malaikat Hujan. Cahaya yang menyelubungi sosokmu dan tubuhmu yang tak bisa disentuh itu mungkin cuma trik.

"Jadi, besok kau akan kesini kan? Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan teman baruku."

Hei, jangan memutuskan sendiri! Aku belum bilang kalau aku ingin jadi temanmu, dan sungguh aku masih membenci sikapmu satu tahun yang lalu itu. Apalagi ucapanmu barusan soal Malaikat Hujan. Yang benar saja?

"Apa kau pikir aku pembohong?" ucapnya, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Malaikat Hujan?"

"Aku bisa menghentikan hujan yang kau benci ini, tentu saja."

"Buktikan padaku."

Kau tertawa kecil. Kemudian berdiri dari tempat dudukmu dan melambaikan tangan kearahku. Apa kau ingin kabur sekarang?

"Sampai jumpa besok, Luka." Dengan penuh percaya diri, kau melangkah menjauh. Sosokmu yang tampak jangkung perlahan-lahan hilang dari mataku, bersama langkah yang tak meninggalkan jejak ataupun suara.

Dan ketika itu juga, aku bisa melihat awan mendung perlahan pergi. Hujan perlahan berhenti menghujam bumi. Digantikan langit biru sempurna dan samar sinar pelangi.

Mungkin ini kebetulan, aku mungkin bisa melihat sedikit sosokmu tersisa dalam jangkauan mata, sosokmu yang sudah melangkah jauh entah menuju kemana. Tapi kau sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Dan aku terduduk di kursi halte, bingung harus berkata apa.

* * *

Aku datang lagi keesokan harinya.

Kali ini, dengan mantel cokelat tua yang panjang sampai ke lutut dan sarung tangan hangat karena aku tahu hari ini akan hujan. Malaikat Hujan itu sendiri sedang bersamaku, ingat? Mungkin ini terdengar gila, dan siapapun pasti berpikir aku tidak konsisten setelah aku menceritakan hal ini. Tapi aku tanpa sadar mempercayaimu, tanpa sadar aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengendalikan hujan setelah apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku kemarin. Itulah alasanku mengenakan pakaian tebal hari ini.

Hari itu, kau tidak lagi duduk di halte bis yang sepi. Kau menari ditengah hujan dan entah kenapa aku ingin melihatmu dari dekat. Dari sini, aku langsung bisa mengenali figurmu yang bercahaya. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menari ditengah jalan yang ramai dilewati mobil-mobil yang melaju tak sabaran? Kecuali kau tak bisa tertabrak. Sudah jelas itu kau.

Kau mengetuk-ketukkan kakimu dengan lincah di genangan air, namun tak membuatnya menyiprat atau bergerak barang sesentipun. Ketika ada mobil yang tak sengaja mengenai sosokmu, kau menghindar dengan gesit walaupun tahu kau tak akan terluka sekalipun mobil itu menabrakmu saat sedang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi. Bibirmu bergerak dan matamu terpejam, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang tak pernah aku dengar dan kenali sebelumnya, namun sangat indah. Kau tak peduli pada sekelilingmu, tak mau tarianmu terganggu oleh orang lain. Hujan ini milikmu.

"Yuuma?"

Kau menoleh. Menghentikan senandung yang sepertinya hampir selesai, lalu tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Aku menyeberang jalan, kemudian duduk dibangku halte bis tempat kita berbicara kemarin agar cukup dekat denganmu yang asik sendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka kau datang lagi."

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. Jangan salah paham. Bukan berarti aku menyukai hujan sekarang. Aku masih membenci cuaca seperti ini lebih daripada apapun. Aku hanya penasaran, apakah kau yang menyatakan diri sebagai Malaikat Hujan ini akan benar-benar datang dan konsisten dengan ucapannya? Hanya itu yang aku ingin tahu.

Dan ternyata kau benar-benar datang.

Lalu untuk suatu alasan yang tidak kumengerti, aku merasa senang.

"Maaf membuatmu harus keluar rumah lagi ditengah cuaca seperti ini. Bukankah Luka benci hujan?" Diwajahmu yang biasanya selalu ceria terpasang raut bersalah.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku benci hujan, Yuuma. Lantas, kenapa memancingku untuk kembali kesini lagi? Hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada tubuh Kakak yang terhimpit badan mobil kami yang hancur. Hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada dingin tangannya yang kugenggam waktu itu. Hujan selalu mengingatkanku akan kehilangan, tentang bagaimana kesendirian selalu jadi temanku sejak aku kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa. Sejak aku kehilangan Kakak yang selama ini selalu jadi pelindungku setelah kami dicampakkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang kami panggil Ayah.

"Ya. Aku memang benci hujan." Barisan kata itu adalah yang terucap dari sekian banyak hal yang aku ingin katakan padamu. Aku hanya bisa berharap diantara deretan huruf-huruf itu kau mampu mengerti betapa bencinya aku pada sesuatu yang selama ini berada dibawah kendalimu.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci hujan?"

"Hujan itu muram, hanya membawa kesedihan dan rasa putus asa. Hampir tidak ada orang yang terlihat semangat ketika hujan datang, kau lihat?"

Kau mengangguk paham. Aku terlalu malas menjelaskan setumpuk alasan yang lain, kau yang senang menari ditengah hujan tak akan mengerti. Sekalipun malaikat punya kemampuan lebih hebat dari manusia sepertiku.

"Aku suka langit biru yang cerah dan sinar matahari. Memberi semangat, kebahagiaan, dan senyum untuk semua orang. Hujan selalu suram dan menyedihkan. Tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam hujan," jelasku padamu.

Kau menengadahkan kepala dan terlihat antusias mendengar penjelasanku barusan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi melihat sosokmu yang diselubungi cahaya itu aku merasa sedikit senang. Mungkin karena aku seperti melihat sinar matahari ditengah muramnya hujan yang selalu aku benci.

"Luka, hujan tidak seburuk itu!" ucapmu dengan nada suara riang, diiringi suara tawa yang renyah dan matamu yang menyipit.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam hujan, jelas saja. Hujan sudah menggores banyak luka dalam diriku. Tak hanya diatas kulitku, tapi juga dalam hatiku. Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti, Yuuma. Siapapun akan selalu menganggap baik hal yang ia miliki dan kuasai, bukan?

"Hujan itu baik, kau tahu? Kalau kau sedih, menangislah bersama hujan. Maka dia akan menemanimu dan tak ada satu orang pun yang akan tahu, kemudian ia akan membawa pergi airmatamu jauh ke lautan."

Tidak selalu. Aku belum pernah melihat semua air hujan yang turun mengalir jauh hingga lautan. Yang kutahu, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang tertinggal diatas aspal, di jalanan. Menggenang membentuk kubangan kecil dan diinjak-injak. Hujan tidak baik pada airmata semua orang, hanya beberapa diantara mereka saja.

"Lalu jika kau senang, berteriaklah pada hujan. Beritakan apa yang kau rasa padanya, hujan akan membaginya dengan seluruh dunia saat ia turun di tempat lain."

Apa semua orang peduli pada hujan, Yuuma? Hujan yang sama tidak akan turun ditempat lain. Mereka akan meresap kedalam tanah dan tak akan pernah dilihat orang lagi. Bagaimana bisa mereka membagi rasa senangku pada seluruh dunia?

"Kau yang bisa dengan riangnya menari ditengah hujan tidak akan mengerti." Begitu ucapku untuk menghentikan ocehannya tentang kebaikan hujan.

"Berdiri dan menari dibawah hujan itu menyenangkan, Luka. Bukankah bagus jika kau bisa dengan bebas menari dan membiarkan dirimu basah kuyup dan kotor, juga merasa bebas tanpa memikirkan apapun? Menyenangkan sekali!"

Aku tak pernah merasa bebas. Hampir semua manusia tidak pernah merasa benar-benar bebas, selalu ada banyak kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang dititipkan pada setiap orang ketika mereka beranjak dewasa.

"Lalu, bukankah setelah hujan kau bisa melihat pelangi yang indah? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam hujan, Luka?"

"Tapi pelangi itu semu, dia hanya menampakkan diri sebentar dan membuat kita terpukau. Lalu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat dia menghilang tanpa sisa. Seperti itukah kebahagiaan?" sangkalku. Kemudian aku dapati raut sedih terpatri di wajah ceriamu. Maaf menghancurkan duniamu yang penuh kebahagiaan, Yuuma.

Ya. Pelangi itu semu. Sama seperti kebahagiaan. Sama sepertimu. Seperti sosokmu yang hanya bisa kutemui kala hujan datang, dan menghilang tanpa sisa ketika deras air yang turun dari langit ini mereda. Yang menghilang kala langit biru dan sinar matahari yang kusuka kemudian menggantikannya.

Padahal jauh didalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku ingin berjumpa sedikit lebih lama. Penasaran bagaimana sosokmu berlatarkan langit biru dan disentuh sinar mentari.

Tapi kau selalu menghilang bersama hujan. Meninggalkanku sendirian.

* * *

Musim panas akan masuk pertengahan sebentar lagi, dan musim hujan akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan hari. Seharusnya aku merasa senang, namun kenyataannya tidak juga. Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal dalam hatiku saat aku mengetahui hal itu, saat aku tahu bahwa mungkin saja aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.

Aku membenci hujan. Ya, aku masih membencinya sampai saat ini. Namun aku tak mau mengakui bahwa kebencian itu perlahan-lahan luntur oleh derasnya air yang turun nyaris setiap hari ini. Aku rasa melihat dan menghadapinya tiap hari tidak akan membuatku mati, jadi tidak apa-apa. Asal aku bisa bertemu dengan satu-satunya teman yang kupunya, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Mengetahui waktu  _'bertugas'_ -mu akan habis sebentar lagi, kau memintaku datang setiap hari. Dan aku, tanpa keberatan langsung menurutinya dengan senang hati. Pertemuan itu menjadi tidak terlalu lama karena semakin dekat akhir musim hujan, hujan yang turun pun tidak sederas dan selama kemarin-kemarin.

Tidak banyak yang kita lakukan, aku hanya mendengarkanmu mengeluh tentang betapa sibuknya pekerjaan dan bagaimana rasa bersalahmu telah membuat beberapa orang kerepotan jika hujan turun, juga melihatmu menari dan bersenandung riang seakan hujan adalah waktu paling menyenangkan. Sementara kau terus bertanya tentang apa yang kulakukan setiap hari, apa kegiatan yang aku lakukan? Seperti apa sekolahku? Bagaimana teman-temanku disana? Apa makanan favoritku? Dimana tempat tinggalku? Dan banyak hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Aku selalu berpikir jawabanku membuatmu kecewa, karena kehidupanku bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk kau dengarkan. Namun ketika aku menjawab dan bercerita, kau selalu menanggapi dengan penuh senyum dan antusias. Aku jarang sekali diperlakukan seperti ini bahkan oleh sesama manusia, apalagi sejak Kakak meninggal.

Aku pernah bertanya padamu, "Kenapa tidak kau turunkan hujan yang deras dan lama kalau kau memang tak mau cepat pergi? Semuanya berada dalam kendalimu, akan mudah saja jika kau mau."

Tapi kau menggeleng cepat-cepat. Itu bisa merusak keseimbangan yang sudah disusun, katamu waktu itu.

Aku baru tahu kalau hidup malaikat ternyata juga punya setumpuk peraturan seperti manusia, dan mereka tak benar-benar bebas.

Tapi kau kemudian bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Seperti apa rasanya menjadi manusia?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sebenarnya sangat mudah mengingat aku sudah lima belas tahun hidup sebagai manusia. Tidakkah kau tahu kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Yuuma?

"Biasa saja. Kami tidak punya kekuatan khusus sepertimu. Kami selalu membutuhkan orang lain untuk menjalani hidup, karena itulah orang yang sepertiku selalu merasa hidupnya kosong. Manusia juga punya keinginan dan ambisi, berbeda denganmu. Mereka harus berusaha meraihnya sendiri dan tak semua orang berhasil mendapatkannya."

"Maksudmu, seorang malaikat dan bukan manusia ini tidak punya keinginan? Luka memang benar-benar sok tahu, ya."

Kali ini giliranku yang penasaran dan tertarik. Aku tak tahu kalau seorang malaikat yang menurutku hidupnya penuh kemudahan juga punya keinginan.

"Apa keinginanmu, Yuuma?"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi manusia."

Kemudian diwajahmu tersungging segaris senyum polos, seakan-akan yang kau katakan tadi adalah hal yang wajar dan umum. Seakan-akan itu adalah keinginan paling hebat sedunia.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari menjadi seorang manusia, kau tahu? Kami punya umur yang pendek, tak bisa hidup abadi sepertimu."

Kau terlihat berpikir, mungkin sedang mencoba mencari penjelasan yang tepat untukku yang tak mengerti. Sementara aku memperhatikanmu saat itu. Memperhatikan sosokmu yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sosok malaikat yang selama ini tergambar dalam benakku. Aku selalu berpikir kalau malaikat itu senantiasa berwajah damai dan punya sayap dibelakang punggungnya, sayap yang membuatnya bisa terbang. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu menunjukkan itu, tak pernah melihatmu terbang.

Pakaian serba putih yang kau kenakan tak terlihat basah karena hujan. Dan aku yakin pakaian itu tak cukup tebal untuk menahan dingin, namun kau tak terlihat kedinginan. Ini jam lima pagi, Yuuma! Ini pertamakalinya kita bertemu selain sore hari, dan ternyata cuacanya lebih dingin sehingga harus membuatku memakai jaket yang berlapis-lapis juga sarung tangan hangat. Aku juga membawa payung hari ini, padahal biasanya aku tak keberatan basah sedikit setelah keluar dari bis karena aku akan duduk di halte. Tapi hari ini, aku ikut berdiri bersamamu.

Jalanan pukul lima pagi begitu sepi dan nyaris tak ada mobil yang lewat didepan kami. Langitnya gelap dan hujan menambah suram suasana. Aku berdiri beberapa sentimeter didepanmu, dan aku yakin kita tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya karena cahaya itu kali ini benar-benar menyilaukan untuk mataku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hujan sedekat ini. Mereka mengetuk-ngetuk payungku, seakan memintaku untuk membuka diri. Beberapa dari mereka kadang mengenai telapak tanganku yang dingin. Dan kini aku benar-benar sadar kalau kebencianku pada hujan perlahan mulai luntur—walau rasa benci itu belum benar-benar hilang.

Karena kini hujan juga mengingatkanku pada satu-satunya temanku. Hujan mengingatkanku padamu.

"Luka, manusia itu menarik! Kau pikir kenapa aku mau memperlihatkan diriku dan muncul dihadapanmu? Kenapa aku mau berinteraksi denganmu? Manusia itu menarik. Mereka memang tidak hidup lama, tidak punya kemampuan khusus, dan punya banyak kekurangan. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan makhluk lain—"

Apa maksudmu, Yuuma? Bukankah hidup mudah dan sudah disediakan kemampuan khusus juga tugas yang jelas lebih baik? Apalagi kau bisa hidup selamanya tanpa takut pada kematian. Ada banyak sekali manusia yang takut pada kematian, bukan hanya kematian yang menjemputnya tapi juga orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Aku adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang takut pada hal itu.

"—mereka harus berinteraksi dengan satu sama lain untuk menjalani hidup. Interaksi itulah yang menyenangkan. Manusia punya cara pikir dan kepribadian yang berbeda satu sama lain, dan itulah yang membuatku selalu ingin menyaksikan mereka. Inga main menjadi bagian dari mereka, karena hidup sebagai manusia itu sepertinya akan sangat mengasyikkan!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tak mengerti kalau ternyata makhluk selain manusia malah ingin menjadi sepertiku, sedangkan aku kadang menyesali hidupku yang membosankan ini.

"Memangnya hidup sebagai malaikat itu membosankan? Memangnya kalian tidak punya cara berpikir dan kepribadian berbeda?"

Kau menggeleng, "Tidak. Semuanya sama saja. Kami hanya peduli pada tugas yang diberikan dan berusaha melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Semuanya punya kepribadian yang sama, dan kami tidak terlalu akrab satu sama lain. Kami cuma menjalankan tugas, mempertanggungjawabkannya pada dewa. Yah, seperti itu saja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau tahu, kepribadianmu itu sangat  _'manusia'_!"

Kau mengedikkan bahu, mungkin tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang barusan. Kalau memang semua malaikat punya kepribadian sama, berarti ada banyak makhluk seperti Yuuma? Malaikat yang periang, banyak tanya, dan suka tertawa keras-keras.

"Mungkin ini karena aku sering memperhatikan manusia. Tugasku berhubungan dengan kalian, kan? Karena itu aku sering turun ke bumi, lalu saat itu juga aku mulai memperhatikan kalian. Dan semakin lama aku sadari bahwa aku ingin menjadi seperti itu."

Oh, tidak. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ada juga malaikat seperti ini. Kalau memang bisa bertukar, aku juga ingin jadi malaikat yang jelas-jelas lebih hebat dan kurasa lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa.

"Tapi tidak bisa, Luka. Seperti apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tak memiliki kulit yang bisa disentuh atau jantung yang bisa berdetak atau lidah yang bisa mencecap. Yang kupunya hanya cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuhku dan beberapa kemampuan khusus yang sudah menjadi bawaan sejak aku diciptakan."

Apakah memiliki kulit yang bisa disentuh, jantung yang bisa berdetak, dan lidah yang bisa mencecap terasa seistimewa itu bagi yang tak memiliki? Sungguh, aku tak pernah bersyukur dan menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. Aku selalu merasa tak berguna, dan sama sekali aku tak pernah mencintai diri sendiri.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu dari sini, loh!" ucapmu antusias. Tangan kanan berada di dada kirimu dan matamu terpejam, telingamu mendekat kearahku. Mungkin membayangkan kalau sesuatu yang berdetak dalam tubuhku itu jadi milikmu.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sejak tadi. Pertanyaan ini sudah mengendap dalam otakku sejak lama dan aku ingin sekali mendapat jawabannya. Namun aku ragu menanyakan ketika melihat sosokmu. Karena selama ini aku berpikir jawaban dari pertanyaan ini adalah tidak, tapi kau membuatku ragu akan jawaban itu.

Yuuma, apakah malaikat punya hati nurani dan perasaan seperti manusia?

* * *

"Luka, apa yang terjadi kalau aku pergi? Apa kau akan melupakanku?"

Begitu tanyamu ditengah rabu sore yang gerimis. Udaranya tidak terlalu dingin dan hujan hanya turun rintik-rintik. Jalanan cukup ramai dan bahkan ada banyak orang yang dengan santainya tidak memakai payung, berlari ditengah hujan. Termasuk aku yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan rok diatas lutut, tak mempedulikan rambut panjangku yang merah jambu ini . Aku tidak memakai pakaian tebal kali ini karena hujan hari ini tidak selebat kemarin-kemarin. Musim hujan memang benar-benar akan berakhir.

Kau Malaikat Hujan, tugasmu adalah mengendalikan deras air yang kubenci ini dan menghentikannya, juga menurunkannya sesuai waktu yang sudah ditetapkan agar tidak mengganggu keseimbangan. Kau selalu muncul dan menghilang bersama hujan.

Jika terik mentari musim panas nanti menggantikan hujanmu, apakah aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hingga musim hujan selanjutnya—itupun jika kau masih mengingatku?

Aku selalu menyukai langit biru sempurna dan sinar matahari, walaupun mereka terasa kontras dengan kepribadianku yang seringkali murung dan penyendiri. Dan semua itu bisa aku dapatkan kala musim panas hadir. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku berharap aku bisa berada dibawah hujan yang kubenci sedikit lama lagi. Ini aneh.

"Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Musim hujan akan segera berakhir, kau lihat? Dan aku tak yakin apakah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi musim hujan berikutnya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang. Aku melakukan pelanggaran besar! Hal yang paling tidak boleh dilakukan oleh kami. Dan aku yakin aku akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat setelah ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuuma?"

"Berinteraksi dan berhubungan dengan manusia."

Ketika kau mengatakan itu, aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Kakiku lemas dan aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa berdiri nanti atau tidak. Kulitku terasa dingin dan merinding. Ada rasa bersalah yang terasa sangat berat dihatiku, memenuhi dan membuat dadaku terasa sesak hingga aku sulit bernafas. Kau berdiri disana, biasanya menari dengan riang ditengah hujan sambil menyenandungkan lagu indah yang tak kukenal. Namun hari ini tidak.

Aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sosokmu. Kau terlihat meredup, tidak menyilaukan seperti biasanya. Cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuhmu seakan perlahan sirna, jauh berbeda dari pertama kali aku melihatnya. Namun dengan hilangnya hal itu, tidak menjadikanmu mirip dengan manusia sepertiku. Kau terlihat pucat dan tak berdaya ketika aku melihatmu, diwajahmu yang biasanya selalu penuh senyuman ada seberkas letih dan murung terlukis disana. Membuatku khawatir, aku akan kehilangan Yuuma sahabatku yang kemarin.

"Apa kau khawatir?" ucapmu, seakan berhasil membaca pikiranku.

Aku tak menjawab, "Aku baru tahu kalau malaikat juga memiliki hal-hal terlarang dan bisa mendapatkan hukuman. Seperti manusia."

"Luka, hukuman untukku tidak seperti manusia, kami tidak diadili oleh pihak-pihak yang bertanggung jawab lalu dimasukkan penjara. Tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Kau menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi seorang malaikat yang aku tahu juga pernah melakukan hal ini, dan setelah itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

Separah itukah?

"Jadi kalau aku pergi, maukah kau tetap mengingatku?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan kau tersenyum lembut dengan sorot mata yang lelah. Ada perasaan takut dalam hatiku ketika itu. Tapi kau menenangkan, mencoba meletakkan tanganmu dipundakku juga mengelus rambutku walaupun aku tak bisa merasakan sentuhanmu.

Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dalam hatiku, membuatku ingin menangis dan mengucap selama tinggal. Namun pada akhirnya aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Yang kuperbuat hanya duduk diam disana sambil memperhatikan sosokmu dari dekat, wajahmu, senyummu, cahaya redup yang menyelubungi sosokmu, rambutmu yang sewarna dengan rambutku, tubuhmu yang jangkung, semuanya. Sambil berharap bahwa kau tidak akan pernah hilang dari hadapanku setidaknya sampai kita bertemu di musim hujan berikutnya—dan aku harap tak akan terjadi hal buruk padamu sebelum itu.

Tapi hujan sore itu berakhir, dan kau pergi dengan satu lambaian tangan terakhir.

Esoknya, langit biru sempurna dan sinar mentari yang cerah hadir tanpa diganggu langit mendung. Pertengahan musim panas benar-benar datang.

Dan sejak itu pula, aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi.

* * *

Aku kembali kesana di musim hujan ketika usiaku enam belas tahun.

Kehidupan terasa lebih baik setelah itu. Aku mulai mencoba tersenyum—walaupun pertama mencoba rasanya seperti merobek wajah sendiri—dan membuka diri pada banyak orang disekitarku, aku punya beberapa teman sekarang.

Terima kasih padamu yang telah mengajariku bagaimana menikmati hidup dan mencintai diri sendiri.

Aku memang tak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi sejak hari itu, namun sosokmu kadang masih muncul ketika aku memejamkan mataku. Suaramu juga kadang masih terngiang dalam kepalaku dan tak bisa aku lupakan. Lebih tepatnya, tak mau aku lupakan.

Dan ketika aku mengingatnya, entah kenapa aku memandang segalanya dengan lebih baik. Ketika aku mengingat wajah riangmu yang menari ditengah hujan, membuatku ingin menjalani hidup dengan semangat dan berbahagia. Ketika aku mengingatmu berpendapat tentang manusia, membuatku ingin bersyukur pada apa yang aku punya selama ini.

Ketika aku mengingat sosokmu, aku ingat bahwa aku sebenarnya tak sendiri.

Aku mengenakan mantel panjang yang sama seperti satu tahun lalu melapisi seragam sekolahku. Ini peringatan dua tahun sejak kematian Kakak, jadi aku membawakannya vas bunga berisi rose kesukaannya juga cokelat batangan yang paling besar yang jadi favoritnya sejak dulu.

Aku memandang halte bis ditepi jalan itu, dan ingat kalau disanalah aku bertemu denganmu. Hei, seharusnya kau lihat aku sekarang. Aku kini berdiri dan merentangkan tangan dengan riang ditengah hujan yang kau suka, seperti yang kerap kali kau lakukan dahulu. Aku juga menyenandungkan lagu yang sama sepertimu, walau hingga hari ini aku tak tahu apa judulnya. Aku berputar dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki di genangan air kecil, membuatnya terciprat. Untunglah hari ini jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Aku baru tahu kalau rasanya semenyenangkan ini. Dan dalam hati, aku merasa sedih karena begitu menginginkanmu disini.

Tapi kemudian, aku mendengar suara hujan mengetuk-etuk payung diatasku.

Seorang pemuda jangkung berumur kira-kira tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahun berdiri dibelakangku. Ada seulas senyum hangat dan tatapan menenangkan diwajahnya yang berkulit agak pucat. Rambutnya sewarna denganku, merah jambu yang memanjang disekitar leher dan bagian depan. Posturnya jangkung dan lebih tinggi dariku.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

Ia mengulurkan payung itu kepadaku, dan tangannya tak sengaja tersentuh olehku karena itu. Tangan itu hangat ditengah cuaca yang dingin, dan lebih penting lagi, bisa disentuh.

Ketika ia membuka tas yang diselempangkan dipundaknya dan mencari-cari sesuatu—mungkin payung yang satu lagi—aku memperhatikan sosoknya dengan seksama. Sungguh, Tak ada cahaya yang menyelubungi sosoknya kali ini. Pembawaannya yang sepertinya sangat tenang dan kulitnya yang agak pucat entah kenapa terasa cocok dengan hujan.

Tidak. Tidak. Orang ini benar-benar manusia. Aku yakin itu.

Berkemeja hitam garis-garis putih dengan celana jeans panjang sebagai padanannya. Mungkin dia mahasiswa yang ingin pulang dengan bis. Tapi kenapa—

"Kau sangat-sangat menyukai hujan, ya?" Ia tertawa ketika melihatku. "Ini, pinjam punyaku saja tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan ramah.

Hei, Yuuma. Apakah ini dirimu?

"Terima kasih, um—" Oh, aku tak tahu harus memanggilnya apa.

Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku halte untuk menunggu bis atau sekedar berteduh, aku tak tahu. Bangku itu tempat yang sering kau duduki dulu. Aku menyusul dan duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Ia menatapku, lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah hingga matanya menyipit.

"Sama-sama. Kau bingung bagaimana memanggilku, ya?"

 

Aku mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan.

 

Kini aku punya harapan untuk melihat sosokmu berlatarkan langit biru dan kulitmu disentuh cahaya mentari. 

Karena sosokmu yang sekarang, tak lagi hanya datang dan menghilang kala hujan. 

 

"Aku Yuuma. Dan aku juga suka hujan."

 

**-fin.**


End file.
